hoeypediafandomcom-20200214-history
The Endless Summer II
The Endless Summer II soundtrack is Gary Hoey's third solo album and fourth overall, recorded and released in 1994. Overview Gary was contacted by associates of director Bruce Brown, asking if he would like to contribute a track or two to the soundtrack to the 1994 sequel to the seminal 60s surfing documentary, The Endless Summer. After hearing some demo recordings, Brown decided to have Hoey compose the entire score. Due to the fact that the recordings needed to be turned over to the filmmakers in time to assemble a final cut, several of the tracks differed slightly between the film and the album. In fact, several recordings appearing in the film did not appear on the album, including early versions of the songs "Wipeout" and "Ho! Ho! Hoey". The album was recorded at Track Record Studios, Hollywood, and Red Zone Studios, Burbank, California, and mixed at Enterprise Studios, Burbank. It was the first Hoey album to feature a guest guitarist, the legendary surf guitarist Dick Dale. Gary sez This album was recorded start to finish in twelve days. This was my first involvement in a movie soundtrack. We scored some of the music in the studio with actual footage of the film on the screen in front of us. Originally I was going to do one song for the film, but after the director Bruce Brown heard some of my demos, he hired me to do the whole score. Being a part of such a classic film re-make was a thrill and a great experience. - from Hoey's official site In keeping with the Hoey tradition, this album was recorded in the twelve days from March 31-April 2 and April 4-12, 1994, in order to preserve the live feel. Hope you dig it! - from the album's liner notes Artwork The cover of the album is a variation on the theatrical poster for the film. The photo of Gary with a wave crashing against him, on the inside cover, was later used as the cover for The Best Of Gary Hoey. Track listing # "Riptide" 3:54 # "Blast" 4:05 # "Sweet Water" 4:11 # "Low Rider" 4:20 # "Walkin' The Nose" 3:10 # "Drive" (acoustic version) 3:15 # "La Rosa Negra" 4:08 # "Linus And Lucy" 3:36 # "Surfdoggin'" 3:10 # "Pipe" 6:38 # "Shake & Stomp (Part II)" 2:47 # "Theme From The Endless Summer" 3:37 # "Escape" 4:09 # "The Deep" 3:16 Total time: 54:30 All songs written and arranged by Gary Hoey except: * "Low Rider" by Sylvester Allen, Harold Ray Brown, Morris Dickerson, Leroy Jordan, Lee Oskar, Charles Miller, and Howard Scott * "Linus And Lucy" by Vince Guaraldi * "Theme From The Endless Summer" by Gaston Georis and John Blakely * "Shake & Stomp (Part II)" by Dick Dale Personnel * Gary Hoey - guitars, vocals, producer * Tony Franklin - bass * Gregg Bissonnette - drums and percussion * Mark Levand - keyboards * Bud 'Barefoot and Slippery' Shank - saxophone * Dick Dale - guitar on "Shake & Stomp (Part II)" * Ron Eglit - bass on "Shake & Stomp (Part II)" * David Haynes - drums on "Shake & Stomp (Part II)" * Pancho Sanchez - percussion * Ramon Banda - percussion * Dave Kaplan - co-producer * Jean-Marie Horvat - associate producer * Roberta Peterson - executive producer * Joel Sill - executive producer * Lonnie Sill - executive producer See also * Gary Hoey's Discography